


情非得已

by unknown233



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown233/pseuds/unknown233





	情非得已

陈立农怎么也没想到，嫂子会是和自己有过一夜情的人。

 

陈立农原本在美国留学，今年暑假的时候回国，家里迎接他的除了哥哥陈立信，还有面前这个辈分上应该叫做嫂子的林彦俊。对方倒是大大方方伸出手跟他打招呼：“你好。”握住对方的手，陈立农嘴角僵硬的扯了一个微笑。一边陈立信看着场面尴尬开始介绍了起来：“这个是我的弟弟立农，之前一直在美国念书，现在毕业了就回国了。这位是刚进门的林彦俊，叫彦俊就好了，结婚的时候比较仓促，也怕耽误你学业，就没来得及通知你。大家以后朝夕相处，也是一家人了，慢慢习惯就好了。”

 

“快吃饭吧，菜都做好了，我们边吃边聊吧。”介绍完陈立信就拉着陈立农往餐桌走，吃饭的时候陈立农一边说着自己在国外留学的趣事，偶尔也会问问陈立信一些公司的情况。但眼神却时不时的瞟到林彦俊那一边，看到他手上那个戒指又觉得浑身不够舒服，只能往嘴里不停的扒饭来掩饰自己心里的烦躁。

 

吃过饭陈立农就以刚回国调时差为理由上楼了，进门就倒在床上，满脑子林彦俊。陈立农的性取向一直都是男的，留学在外家里人管不到，在外面偶尔也会玩玩，和林彦俊也是这样子认识的，两个人都是gay吧里的亚洲面孔，正好长相彼此也对胃口还是老乡，喝了两杯酒之后两个人就到酒店里开了个房做爱去了，身体也是契合的不行，一晚上做了好几次。那是陈立农第一次遇到跟自己那么合得来的炮友，他相信以自己的技术对方肯定也是十分满意的。只可惜第二天早上醒来的时候人家已经不见了，昨天在酒吧也没有加联系方式，只记得他的朋友管他叫evan。

 

有过一次那么舒服的一夜情，之后再约炮的时候总觉得没有那次带劲儿了，你知道的，身体契合这种东西看的也是一种缘分。但他偶尔也还是会出去约一下陶冶情操，就是做的时候满脑子evan那张脸。

 

也不知道是不是老天不负有心人，倒是给他又遇到了林彦俊，可惜人家摇身一变成了自己嫂子，这是个什么事情嘛。

 

“立农，睡了吗？”门口传来了陈立信的声音，陈立农下床给他开了门。陈立信进来之后转身把门给关上了，似乎是打算和陈立农说些什么。

 

陈立信在写字台这边拉了张椅子坐下，陈立农坐在床铺上和他面对面，他仔细的观察了陈立信的脸，他这个哥哥乍一看和自己长得一摸一样，但仔细看了就会发现其实兄弟两个人完全不一样，因为从小生活的环境不同，所以哥哥大家一看就是个正经人，从小家人管教，是个一门心思学习的听话小孩，长大了也就顺着家里的意思进入陈氏接手家族企业。可能正是因为有了哥哥的牺牲，虽然陈立农从小被送出国外留学，但也因此获得了很多自由，所以他性子里更加的奔放。

 

看陈立农似乎在发呆，陈立信于是咳嗽了一声，然后推了一下眼镜：“虽然你可能有点困，但毕竟是兄弟，有些事情我不想瞒着你。”陈立信只当弟弟是真的倒时差困了“林彦俊是林氏集团的人，前段时间公司周转不当，所以出现一些危机。就在这个时候林氏提出与我们合作这个项目，由双方共同完成，而周转部分缺少的费用他们也可以在三天之内打到账上。但有一个要求。”

 

“就是要我和林氏集团老总的儿子结婚。”陈立信摘下眼镜揉了揉眼睛，他的眼睛里布满了红色的血丝，看起来不比倒时差的陈立农精神多少。

“当时迫在眉睫，但除了结婚他们也没有提别的要求，也没有说要让林氏持多少股份。我原本以为项目完成之后他们会提别的条件，但是他们始终没有，林彦俊仿佛一颗定时炸弹一般，我也不知道林氏安排他来联姻的目的是什么。而他每天在家也就是看看书，偶尔出去博物馆逛逛，倒也不会插手公司的事情。”

 

当晚陈立信说完大致的经过之后，就回公司加班了，说是还有一些事务需要亲自去处理，让他在家里好好休息。

 

送走哥哥之后陈立农躺在床上再也没了困意。翻来覆去的想，其实一直以来，公司的事情完全是由哥哥接手的，自己这几年在国外除了读书就是玩，本来他也对接手家里的企业并不是很关心，更没有想过要去和哥哥争公司的继承权，豪门争斗好像跟他们两兄弟之前没什么关系，不仅如此两兄弟的感情好的很就连经济方面也没有冲突。

 

哥哥对自己是极好的，明明家里会定期给他打生活费的，但哥哥工作之后还是会每个月给弟弟打不少的零花钱，觉得自己做哥哥的没有尽到兄长的义务，所以只能在金钱方面满足，心里还满满的愧疚。比起自己来说，哥哥其实为这个家牺牲的更多，只是他完全没想到哥哥的婚姻也沦为家族的牺牲品。不过他仔细想想，一般大家族企业里小孩的婚姻多数伴随着利益，可一想到联姻的是林彦俊，他心底里又浮起了一丝嫉妒，如果当初是他和林彦俊联姻就好了。

 

时间住的久了，陈立农和林彦俊之间也就没第一次在家里见到时候的那份尴尬。也是这段时间相处之后，慢慢开始对林彦俊有了了解，林彦俊这个人脾气很好，所以很好相处，再加上长得好看，自然是讨人喜欢的。确实像哥哥所说，平时他出门也是去博物馆，不怎么出去玩，要不是之前在美国约炮认识的他，差点就以为他和哥哥是一样规规矩矩的人，这样一想两个人还确实挺般配的。

 

陈立信经常加班晚归或者不回家，吃过晚饭之后陈立农和林彦俊就会坐在客厅的沙发一起看电影，陈立农靠在沙发上然后从后方悄悄的看林彦俊的侧脸。想到哥哥说他到底是林氏派来的，这是一颗定时炸弹，大家都猜不透他到底有什么打算。

 

有时候林彦俊看电影看着看着就睡着了，陈立农就抱着他轻手轻脚的放到卧室床上，一路上心脏都砰砰直跳，看着林彦俊的睡颜总是忍不住有些坏脑筋，但想着是自己的嫂子，便不敢做出什么出格的事情，给他盖上被子就匆匆离开。

 

真正让他动了歪念的，还是有一回深夜，陈立农因为半夜饿到所以起来打算到楼下找点夜宵吃吃，经过哥哥嫂嫂的卧室，声音说大不大说小不小，可偏偏刚好传到了他的耳朵里。

 

是自己嫂子的娇喘，一声又一声。

 

陈立农犹豫过要不要离开，但还是没忍住把耳朵贴到了门上。

 

他不是第一次听林彦俊的叫床声音，一夜情的时候就听过了，但此时他的叫声比起一夜情的时候仿佛更多掺杂的是一些饥渴，压抑，空虚，独独缺了满足。陈立农站在门外，在脑子里不停的模拟着平日里斯文的大哥和嫂子做爱的画面，大哥那么一本正经的人，是不是做爱也这样一本正经的，可嫂子在床上的样子他不是没见过的，还是很会撩人的。越想越多的陈立农，裤裆也鼓鼓的一包，门内的呻吟忽然拔高，然后是一段释放之后的喘息，陈立农知道林彦俊到了高潮，以防被发现隔墙有耳，陈立农赶紧离开门前，忘记原本自己吃夜宵的时候，回到了自己房间。只是他再也没有办法睡着，躺在床上回想着刚才的呻吟以及曾经和林彦俊一夜情的画面，欲火焚身在床上打了两次飞机才缓缓入睡。

 

第二天早上陈立农明显睡眠不足的出现在餐桌上，可却不见陈立信的人影，只有林彦俊一个人边看报纸边吃早餐，陈立农刚打算开口问陈立信哪里去了，大门就打开了，陈立信拎着公文包似乎是刚回来的样子。

 

“昨天临时有急事需要处理，所以就在公司过夜了。我直接回房间睡一会儿，下午还得回公司继续加班。”陈立信的黑眼圈看着也不像说谎的样子。

 

那昨晚……

 

陈立农产生了怀疑，他们居住的小区本就不是一般人可以进来的 ，平时别墅也就只有他和林彦俊还有一个家政阿姨，阿姨不住在别墅，两天来打扫一次卫生做一次饭，他不觉得林彦俊胆子大到敢带什么奸夫到家里来。

 

到底是谁和林彦俊，不对，或许根本没有别人，毕竟……也不是不可能，不是吗？

 

到中午的时候天看起来就不怎么好的样子，气压也很低，最近又是雷雨季，陈立信吃完午餐，看了看天，趁着还没下起雨，就出发去了公司，还嘱咐林彦俊不用等他回家，最近忙项目的事情可能经常要加班。林彦俊也只能抱抱陈立信说别太辛苦了。

 

明明才下午4,5点的时间，可是因为即将下雨的关系，天已经暗的差不多了，林彦俊打算洗个澡再去做晚餐。

 

看到林彦俊钻进浴室后，陈立农也悄悄准备了起来，他在哥哥的衣柜里拿了一套西服，他和哥哥的尺码是一样的，兄弟俩的衣服都可以互相穿，然后拉开抽屉，拿了一副眼镜，戴上之后可以说是陈立信2.0了。不过还是差了点，他拧开发胶，把自己的头发全部倒梳上次，露出额头来，平时他头发不怎么搭理，就是乖乖的瓜皮头，而陈立信就会习惯用发胶把头发整理的一丝不苟，这也是大家区别兄弟的标志之一。处理好发型，陈立农在镜子前照了照，认为自己现在已经100%复制了陈立信。

 

林彦俊洗澡的时间比较久，陈立农并不打算等他洗完，直接开了浴室的门。看到浴室的门被打开，林彦俊先是一惊，看到来人然后放松了下来，关掉水龙头拿浴巾围着下身，好奇的问：“你怎么回来了。”他的头发刚洗好，还是湿漉漉的，浴室里弥漫着洗发水的味道，上半身的水珠没有擦干，贴着他赤裸裸的肉体滑进被浴巾围住的下半身。

 

然后林彦俊被一只手抱着抵在墙上，嘴唇被狠狠的咬住，灵巧的舌头顶开口腔，捉住软舌开始纠缠起来，林彦俊应该是在洗澡之前有刷牙的习惯，嘴巴里还有一股清爽的薄荷味，这让陈立农想要索取的更多。

 

他抓着林彦俊的手，让他隔着西装裤子磨蹭着自己的裤裆。林彦俊利索的拉下了西装裤的拉链，一只手伸进里面，隔着内裤摸着那热度不一般的地方。等人亲够了，他们互换了位置，陈立农靠着墙上，林彦俊则蹲了下来，把内裤也退了下来，伸手撸动了两下欲望，然后用嘴巴含住了那叫嚣着的火热东西，美滋滋的吃了起来，还吸得滋溜滋溜响，不看画面光听声音也已经是极致的享受。

 

可能是太久没有约炮了，也可能是林彦俊的技术太好了，才口了十分钟，陈立农就有一点把持不住，林彦俊退了出来，用手裹住粗壮的性器快速的撸动了几下，浓稠的精液变释放在林彦俊的手心里。

 

第一次总是会射的快一点，射精完之后陈立农大脑有一瞬间的短路，看着转身在洗手池洗手的林彦俊，他开口解释说：“最近加班比较累。”谁知道林彦俊转身，一只手撑在他脑侧，完全是一副壁咚的姿势看着他。

 

“你究竟要装陈立信到什么时候？我的小叔子。”说完林彦俊用一只手摘下了陈立农的眼镜。  
“陈立信才不像你射的那么快。”  
被林彦俊激怒的陈立农红了耳朵，但他一向胆大，低头冷笑一下，捏着嫂子的下巴，凑到耳边轻声说：“这不是昨晚嫂子昨晚太大声了，我就好心帮嫂子解决一下困难，大家都是一家人，有困难就互相帮助，有什么不好开口的，你说是吧。”  
林彦俊挣开陈立农的手，恶狠狠的瞪着陈立农，然后勾住陈立农的脖子吻了上去。

 

外面还是下起了大雨，狂风暴雨。雷声阵阵。

 

在卧室内的激烈性爱也和外面的天气一样疯狂，第二次释放过后，陈立农把装满精液的避孕套摘了下来丢进垃圾桶里。林彦俊在陈立农的床头柜抽屉里翻了半天，找到了烟，然后坐在床边抽了起来，并不打算和陈立农说话。陈立农做完爱有点粘人，他一只手从背后抱住林彦俊，另外一只手抽走他手里的烟，吸了一口，还把烟吐在林彦俊的耳边。因为他实在是很好奇，就问林彦俊：“你是怎么认出我不是陈立信的？我才不信是因为他比我久到哪里去，别的方面不说，在这方面我觉得我比他经验丰富多了。”

 

挣开陈立农的怀抱，林彦俊起身重新拿了一根烟，点燃吸了一口。“没什么，因为我和你哥只不过是表面夫妻，他应该也跟你说了，我们是商业联姻。”在床底摸索了半天找到那根围着的浴巾，又仔细把浴巾围好，往烟灰缸里抖了抖烟灰，“而且，他是直男，喜欢的是女人，对着我压根硬不起来，又怎么可能跟我发生什么。”

 

听完这个理由，陈立农忽然笑的很大声，倒在被子上用拳头砸床，这理由也太好笑了吧！林彦俊抽完烟把烟头按在了烟灰缸里，不打算理会陈立农，独自去浴室里再冲了一次澡。

 

之后的日子也可以想象，不过就是趁着陈立信不在家的时候两个人就在家里偷摸着做爱，一般都会在陈立农的房间里，到底还是藏着掖着不敢太明目张胆的来。

 

有一天陈立农拿了根碎碎冰，从中间掰开，递了一半给林彦俊问他吃不吃，林彦俊刚准备伸手，陈立农又拿开了，跟他说，这个世界上没有免费的午餐，让他跪在床上把裤子脱了。林彦俊不知道陈立农打算玩什么奇怪的play，但还是乖乖照做，脱掉了裤子在床上趴着。陈立农绕道他身后，用手指简单扩张之后，就把半根碎碎冰塞进了后穴。

 

敏感的私处被塞入了冰凉凉的异物，林彦俊抖了抖身子，抱怨了一声：“这人怎么这样。”陈立农这边也把自己裤子脱了爬上床，然后开心的叼着半根碎碎冰在嘴里：“嫂子不是口活最好了吗，如果在碎碎冰融化在你身体里之前，你帮我口出来了，就给你吃碎碎冰~”

 

一根碎碎冰呀，又不是什么山珍海味，心里虽然有一点嫌弃，但身体却很老实听话，握着陈立农的性器舔弄了起来，软润的舌头舔过粗壮的柱身，再用舌头把柱身的头部卷进口腔内，用力的吸吮起来，咕叽咕叽的口水声不断。

 

而敞开大腿咬着碎碎冰吃的人，一脸得意的看着林彦俊含着自己的性器努力的舔弄仿佛真的在吃碎碎冰一样。不过后穴夹着的冰棍可让他并不怎么好受，冰棍一点一点融化在穴道内，融化成了果汁混着体液，流到两条大腿上，也有一些滴落床单上，湿哒哒的一大滩水渍。

 

“再不快一点，冰棍可就都要叫你后面那张小嘴给吃完了哦。”陈立农把最后一点碎碎冰吃完，把塑料壳儿放在床头柜上，性器也一起从林彦俊的温暖的口腔里退了出来。还是让林彦俊趴在床上，陈立农坐到林彦俊的身后，抬高他的屁股，抽出已经没有冰块的碎碎冰包装纸，将手指伸进后穴，冰冰凉的后穴一下子就咬住了手指。陈立农抽了一下屁股，“咬那么紧，里面还那么湿。”

 

有融化了的冰水和后穴的黏液做润滑，手指在后穴里搅动的并不困难。整个手指都是黏糊糊的，陈立农把手指凑到林彦俊面前，命令他舔干净。林彦俊听话的张开嘴含住了手指仔仔细细的舔弄，“唔！”猝不及防的后穴就被先前含硬了的性器给侵入了，一下子冰火两重天的感受，紧张的下意识咬住了陈立农的手指，力道还不小。

 

“呜哇哇。”陈立农假哭了两声，捏了捏林彦俊的后颈抱怨：“你是小狗崽吗，拿我的手指头当磨牙棒啦？”林彦俊被陈立农说的也担心了起来，捧着他的手想看看有没有咬伤。陈立农把手指头握紧给拳头的姿势不给林彦俊看，另一只手搂着他腰身，性器往后穴里顶了顶，“小东西，干大事儿呢，认真点，前面没吃到冰棍。现在请你吃更好吃的。”

 

呻吟被撞的断断续续，在最后的猛烈撞击下，陈立农把精液尽数射在了后穴里。而林彦俊的腿早就酸的跪不住，累趴在床单上，任由后穴里不经控制的精液从身体里缓缓流出。洗完澡之后两个人一起把床单被套给换了，林彦俊就下楼去准备晚饭了。陈立农看了看手指，到底还是被咬破了皮出了点血，牙印也特别明显，拿了两个创口贴把手指包了起来。

 

确保林彦俊离开之后，陈立农打开电脑点进邮箱。之前他回国和同学吃饭时，正好有一个同学跟林氏继承人挺熟的，就委托这个同学对林氏以及林彦俊做了一个调查。邮件里说，林彦俊并不是林董事长亲生儿子，早年董事长和董事长夫人一直求子未果，就领养了林彦俊，谁知道领养了林彦俊之后，林夫人就怀上了，而林氏集团那阵子也正巧上市，对于林家来说，这个养子仿佛是一个小福星，所以后来林董事长和夫人也一直将林彦俊视如己出。

 

可等亲儿子长大了些之后，有了意识，变开始担心自己的处境，害怕林彦俊会跟他争夺财产，明里暗里跟他斤斤计较，林彦俊想必也是念着养父母的情谊，不好意思说什么。正巧前段时间陈氏资金周转问题，那边亲儿子就说让林彦俊出来联姻，嘴上说着卖陈氏一个人情以后好合作，实际的目的是为了顺利把林彦俊从林氏踢出去。

 

到晚饭的时候，陈立信看着陈立农手指上的创口贴问：“你这手怎么了啊，怎么弄的啊？”陈立农抬头看了一眼头快低到桌子底下的林彦俊，“哦，没什么啊，和小狗崽玩，被咬了一口，还把我床给尿湿了呢。”林彦俊默默的扒着米饭，耳根却红的仿佛快要滴血。“小狗哪里来的啊。那你有没有去打过针啊？”陈立信放下碗筷作势要看看陈立农的伤势。“哎没事的哥，小狗是朋友家的叫他给领回去了，也没有咬的很厉害，我去过医院了，你别担心。”陈立农赶紧撒了个慌。

 

晚上林彦俊偷溜到陈立农的房间，说是要看看他手上的伤口，陈立农不给：“就一根手指破了点皮，又不是什么大事。”拿手揉了揉林彦俊的脑袋，他也不吭声，往陈立农怀里挤了挤，两只手环着陈立农的腰，抱住了他，小声的说：“对不起，我不是故意的。”拿圆脑袋蹭着陈立农的脖子，真像一直做错事让主人原谅的小狗。

 

“干嘛这么提心吊胆的，真的是小事情。”自从下午看完调查邮件之后，陈立农心里有一点难过。不应该是这样子的，林彦俊应该是自由的，他也应该是有选择的权利，不应该什么都被安排，不应该是现在这样的。

 

“你要真觉得不好意思啊，今晚就在我这儿过夜呀，不要去哥哥那里了，我想明天一早上睁眼就看到你。”林彦俊挣开怀抱看着陈立农：“那可不行，林氏集团是让我跟你哥哥结婚，不是跟你结婚的，这个我答应不了。”

 

“那你也可以跟我结婚啊，我也是陈氏集团的人啊，为什么不可以呢？”林彦俊觉得陈立农在跟他无理取闹，打算不理他，站起身要走人。

 

陈立农一把把他拉下，抱坐在自己腿上。“我知道大家族有那些利益纠纷，可你是你啊，你也得有自己的想法自己的生活，这样活着才有意思不是吗？小福星不光光给他人带来幸福，自己的幸福自己要去争取呀。”林彦俊皱着眉头听完了陈立农的话，“你都，知道了？”陈立农咳了一声，点点头。

 

在陈立信出差的时候，林彦俊会去陈立农的房间过夜，两个人拥抱着睡去，拥抱着醒来，在阳光下接一个早安吻，其实他们更像是一对夫妻。仿佛是默认的规则，两个人从来没有在陈立信和林彦俊的卧室里做过，他们可以在家中的任何一个角落挥洒汗水，唯独那一个房间不行。

 

因为临时接到的通知，陈立信短短4天内在美国飞了个来回，到家的时候吃了点夜宵，洗漱完毕后就倒在床上睡得不省人事，林彦俊看陈立信为了工作奔波如此疲倦，关了床头灯，钻进被窝打算早睡。

 

林彦俊在睡得迷迷糊糊的时候感觉有人在摸自己，嘴唇也湿哒哒的被舔着，然后就被陈立农亲醒了。林彦俊被吓了一跳，立马推开陈立农，扭头看了一样熟睡的陈立信，小声生气的说：“陈立农，别闹，万一你哥醒了怎么办。”陈立农刮了一下林彦俊的鼻子：“我们小声一点不就好了，他睡那么沉，肯定不会醒的。”

 

而且我就是想当着他面前要你。

 

这段时间的相处，林彦俊是知道他的性子的，只能答应下来，悄悄的溜下床，然后被陈立农抓着，直接后入式在房间里面做爱。林彦俊一只手撑着床边，承受着来回的撞击。故意使坏用力冲撞着林彦俊的身体，使得他没法保持平衡，撑在床边的手掌也使劲的压着床垫，床垫被轻微的晃动发出咯吱咯吱的声音。禁断的爱与刺激的肉欲互相交织互相纠缠。火热的性器在紧致的后穴中来回进出，抽插带出的水声和两个人浓厚的喘息在这间三个人所处的房间里格外清晰。

陈立农双手覆盖着林彦俊的双手，让他自己握住了性器，再用自己的手带动着林彦俊的手，来回套弄了起来。等性器在手掌中逐渐壮大起来时，后穴里的肉棒也恢复了运作，双腿被分开，一条腿踩在了床的边缘，这样被进入的更深。

后穴抽插的越快，在手中的性器随着惯性也套弄的越来越快，林彦俊没有办法捂住自己的嘴巴，只能大口大口的喘着气，或者咬住自己的嘴唇，发出一些呜咽声。陈立农在快要射精的时候勾起了林彦俊踩在地上的那条腿，让他整个人悬空起来，全身只有他踩在床上的那一个着力点。

最后两个人是一起射精的，陈立农在用力冲撞数下后射在了林彦俊的身体里，他的手也接住了林彦俊抽搐着射出来的精液。

林彦俊体力透支跪坐在床边，爬在床沿上，映入他眼帘的是熟睡着的是他名义上的老公，而身后和他发生无数次亲密关系的是他从心里面喜欢的人，林彦俊缓缓闭上眼睛，心里明白也这样下去并不是长久之计。

 

陈立农和他说的话，他一直有放在心里。从小到大，他一直对养父养母心怀感激，哪怕亲儿子这样挤兑自己，他都没有抱怨过一个字，他做的所有事情，都是想报答养父养母，却从来没有想过自己是不是开心。

 

在结婚那天见到自己丈夫的时候很惊讶，不过惊讶之余他也感受到了陈立信和先前那人不一样，这个人身上没有吸引自己的特质，除了一模一样的脸，其他地方可以说是完全不一样。哪里不一样，林彦俊也说不清楚，可能是因为在陈立农身上看到了自己没有的东西。而看陈立信就只是觉得是在照镜子，如果自己是林氏的亲儿子或者董事长夫妇没有怀上孩子，那他之后的路可能就是和陈立信的一模一样的。

 

虽然婚后陈立信在物质上待自己不薄，但终究是把他当做一个外人，并且还是一个直男，两个人连生理上都无法满足，更不要说有什么进一步的接触了。

 

可自从陈立农再次出现之后，林彦俊的生活又开始变得不一样了。他告诉自己，自己也可以有选择的权利，选择幸福的权利，他希望自己可以开心，所以他要向陈立信提出离婚。

 

当林彦俊好不容易鼓起勇气的时候，却得到了养父病倒的消息。

 

迫不得已只能将离婚暂缓，先将林氏这边的情况处理好，同时为了方便处理公司业务，林彦俊直接住回了林家。这一忙就是2个多月，昔日总是针对自己的弟弟，在遇到困难危机时，到底还是放下了心里的结缔，接受了帮助，在心里也是接纳了这位“小福星”哥哥。期间陈立农还热心的去公司帮了他不少的忙。

等到养父病情稳定，公司情况也稳住之后，林彦俊想着差不多是时候抽身的时候了，但在走之前，他想邀请陈立农在自己本家款待一回，当做是感谢。

当天养父母还在疗养院里，而弟弟则在公司忙碌着，林彦俊让佣人们都早早回家，所以偌大的林家只剩下他和陈立农两个人，用过晚饭之后林彦俊邀请陈立农去参观自己的房间。

“这里是我从小长到大住的房间呢。”林彦俊摸着椅背轻声细语的说着，似乎是有一些不舍。陈立农一屁股坐在了林彦俊的床上：“恩，是个不错的房间，看来林叔叔林阿姨在物质方面待你还是不错的。”林彦俊转过身，用膝盖顶在了陈立农的胯间，双手搂着他的脖子将他扑倒在床上。接吻中他抽走了陈立农腰间的皮带，将他的双手绑在床头，又从床头柜里找到一条领带，蒙住了陈立农的眼睛。

然后两个人就在林家，在林彦俊从小长大的房间里狠狠的做爱，林彦俊跨坐在陈立农的身上，自己用力扭动着腰身。什么都看不见的陈立农，听着林彦俊断断续续说着话：“呼……这个……这个房间，陈立信没有来过哦，恩……你躺着的这张床，陈立信也没有躺过。”

 

就连我，陈立信也没有拥有过，全部都是你的。

 

一夜欢爱，最后两个人相拥着睡了过去，第二天陈立农是被刺眼的太阳给弄醒的，枕边已经没了人。林彦俊一声不吭的走了，而且这一走就是半年，他走之前把离婚协议书签字寄给了陈立信，也写了一封道歉信给陈立信。陈立信也并没有为难他的意思，爽快的签了协议，结束了这段没有爱情的婚姻。

 

只有陈立农知道林彦俊除了贴身行李还带走了一样东西，他带走了自己的皮带，那天用来束缚自己的皮带。那天早上醒来，陈立农怎么也找不着那根皮带了，他想一定是调皮的林彦俊把皮带藏了起来，所以他一定会找遍天涯海角把这个偷皮带的小贼给抓住，然后把他捆在自己身边一辈子。

 

end


End file.
